


Threefold Strand

by BeastOfTheSea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Homophobia (mentioned), M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheSea/pseuds/BeastOfTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three of them together, after all have turned against them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threefold Strand

"Well. They turned on us fast, didn't they."

Harry snorted. "I'm used to that by now."

Ron flinched guiltily. "Yeah. I suppose you would be. But…"

 _I never expected my family to turn on us_ hung unspoken in the autumn air. Harry shook his head and looked at his two lovers, their faces gilded by the setting sun.

"I dunno," he said, smiling sardonically. "You think we can rustle up a new Dark Lord for me to kill, so they'll all come running back to me again?"

"That's not funny, Harry," Hermione said, her voice tired.

"You're only saying that because you know it's true."

"I… thought… maybe they could understand. If we just explained it was for love…"

 _Love_. Yes, the Wizarding world had been quite happy to rhapsodize about the beautiful _love_ between the three who gave everything they had to defeat Voldemort, the bond that had been forged over seven years of friendship and countless hardships along the way. Quite happy… until the three involved revealed that their bond had gone beyond the platonic.

Perverts, they'd called them. Twisted deviants. Potential Dark wizards. (How being in a relationship with more than one person qualified as Dark Arts, they'd never bothered to explain…) Decadent hedonists. A danger to children. (Harry didn't even know how they came up with that one.) People who could Not Be Allowed to mingle with the general public.

In retrospect, perhaps it had been a bad idea to clarify right off the bat that the relationship did not consist _solely_ of Hermione being loved by two men. They might have forgiven them that.

Harry gave a short laugh. "They valued love about as much as Voldemort did. No wonder he was so popular."

He looked away, gazing at the sunset. "Harry…" Ron ventured, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Knowing his intent, Harry turned and tilted up his face, and they shared a long, comforting kiss. "Oh, Harry," said Hermione, coming over to the two and placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "Oh, Ron."

As they embraced, they had one comfort that surpassed all the pain. No matter how many people had betrayed them, no matter how many false friends had cursed them and spat in their faces…

At least they had each other.


End file.
